Luhan is Jealous?
by WindSkyCouple
Summary: Luhan jealous? cuma gara-gara Sehun nyuekin dia dan lebih milih ngobrol sama Kai? Terus gimana dong nasib Luhan sama Dio? Masa para seme malah nyuekin mereka? FF Hunhan slight Kaido D last, please RnR D


Luhan is Jealous

Cast: Xi Luhan, Oh Sehoon, Other..

Genre: Romance, Family, Friendship

Rated: T

Pair: Hunhan slight Kaido

Disclaimer: All cast belong to themselves and God, All pair belong to each other and EXOTICS, this fic is mine.

Warning: Yaoi, BL, Slash, OOC

Annyeong! Maap saya bawa ff Hunhan lagi abis ini udah berjamur di laptop-_- oh ya, siapa yang nonton I AM tunjuk tangan *author tunjuk tangan*, hari ini terakhir loh! bagi yang nonton Chukkae yah, bagi yang gak sabar aja bentar lagi juga DVDnya keluar, sedikit curhat saya pas nonton, ada bagian sedih pas pertama kali debut, saya waktu itu jadi kangen umma appa yang gak ada dirumah dua-duanya TT, terus pas bagian SJ pada teriak semua, kayakny sih yg nonton kebanyakan ELF, terus kejadian kocak, pas saya, sama kedua temen mau keluar dari musola, ada 3 Kpopers yg mau nonton I AM juga disitu, terus saya sama 1 temen saya, nyanyi, "Careless, Careless, Shoot Anonymous, Anonymous, Heartless, Mindless," eh dilanjutin, "No one who care about me?" nyiahahaha, udah deh saya banyak bacot, langsung cekidot! ^^

.

.

.

Fic Started! Happy Read!

.

.

.

Di pagi yang cukup mendung ini, jalan terlihat cukup ramai karena ini adalah hari kerja. Anak-anak kecil bermain dengan riangnya disalah satu taman bermain disekitar tempat itu, dan disebuah dorm yang dihuni 8 orang yang berasal dari boyband yang baru saja debut, EXO. 6 orang berasal dari EXO K adalah Suho, Baekhyun, Dio, Chanyeol, Kai, dan Sehun, sedangkan sisanya berasal dari EXO M yaitu Kris dan Luhan ,yang sedang berlibur ke Korea untuk sekedar melepas kangen dengan pasangan mereka yang berada di EXO K. Sekarang mereka sedang berkumpul di ruang makan karena sekarang sudah jam makan siang. Hampir seluruh couple sedang asyik bermesraan dengan berbagai cara. Garis bawahi kata pertama, hampir berarti tidak semua kan? Ya, karena, duo maknae EXO ini sedang asyik mengobrol sampai mengucilkan uke mereka. Dio terlihat biasa saja melihat itu tetapi hatinya pasti kesal, sedangkan Luhan terlihat sangat kesal karena ia bela-belain dateng ke Korea cuma buat ketemu Sehun tapi disini malah diacuhin, mendingan dia di Cina aja menikmati liburannya.

"Kai, Sehun, habiskan dulu makan kalian, baru mengobrol." Nasihat seorang namja berwajah angelic yang bernama Suho.

"Yah, Hyung. Lagi seru nih." Protes mereka berdua serempak.

"Biarkan saja, Suho-ah. Mau mereka makan atau tidak biarkan saja. Mereka sudah dewasa bukan lagi anak kecil yang harus disuruh-suruh." Tutur Luhan datar. Disaat Suho ingin membalasnya, Kris menatapnya dengan tatapan tolong-diam-dulu. Suho pun hanya mengangguk melihat tatapan dari namjachingunya itu. Akhirnya Kai dan Sehun pun melanjutkan obrolan mereka yang sempat terputus.

Luhan mengaduk-ngaduk Bulgoginya –yang tadi ia dan Dio masak- dengan malas tanpa menyentuh makanan itu sama sekali. Ia menatap Hunkai dengan datar, kupingnya panas mendengar mereka terus saja mengobrol tanpa henti daritadi, hatinya sakit disaat Sehun mengacuhkannya dan lebih memilih mengobrol dengan Kai, dan karena saking kesalnya, Luhan pun menggebrak meja makan membuat semua member terkaget.

BRAKK!

Setelah menggebrak meja dengan kerasnya, ia pun berlari kearah kamar Suho dan Sehun yang sekarang ia tempati untuk sementara. Jadi, Suho tidur di satu kamar kosong dengan Kris. Semua member menatap Luhan dengan bingung, tiba-tiba Sehun berkata dengan polosnya,

"Luhan Hyung sedang PMS yah?" sedetik kemudian, ia mendapat getokan dari Kris yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Dia itu namja, pabbo!" ucap Kris kesal. Sehun pun hanya mengusap-usap kepalanya sambil nyengir gaje kearah Kris.

"Lalu kenapa?" tanya Sehun bingung.

"Dasar tidak peka!" Koor semua member minus Hunkai membuat Sehun maupun Kai menjadi bingung. Kai pun menatap Dio sekaligus namjachingunya dengan tatapan ada-apa-ini. Namun Dio hanya terdiam dan melanjutkan makannya. Kai pun mendengus kesal karena tidak mendapatkan jawaban, itu membuatnya semakin penasaran saja.

"Hyungdeul, aku tidak mengerti." Ucap Sehun namun hanya dianggap angin lalu oleh semua member minus Kai. Kai pun ikut mengangguk. Namun para kakak-kakak mereka berdua malah sibuk makan. Akhirnya mereka berdua pun kembali memakan Bulgogi mereka dan terjadilah keheningan ditempat itu.

**Luhan POV**

Aish! W-T-H? Kenapa kau mengacuhkanku Sehun-ah? Tak tahukah kau perjuanganku untuk bisa kesini? Itu sangat susah, oke, aku bukan bermaksud lebay, tapi itu memang sangat susah bagiku yang menjadi salah satu member boyband yang sudah terkenal walaupun baru saja debut. Susahnya hidupku ini, tapi aku menikmatinya karena hidup menjadi salah satu member EXO sangat menyenangkan dari berbagai sisi.

Mengingat kejadian tadi membuatku takut. Aku takut jika Sehun meninggalkanku. Ahh, kalian tahu kan Sehun itu baru berumur 19 tahun, dan itu berarti ia masih remaja. Oh ayolah, kalian pasti tahukan seorang remaja tingkat kelabilannya sangat tinggi. Dan aku takut jika cinta Sehun kepadaku masih terombang-ambing dihatinya. Aih, kenapa susah sekali memiliki pacar yang masih remaja, eoh? Ck, ingin rasanya aku menangis sekarang. Aku lelah harus terombang-ambing dalam hubungan ini. Oke, Sehun memang perhatian walaupun childish dan cengeng, wajarlah umurnya masih muda. Ia memang terlihat dewasa jika dilihat dari luar, ck, tapi jika dari dalam sifatnya itu berubah 180 derajat. Dan, sifat perhatiannya itu ia tunjukkan disaat aku masih disini. Semuanya itu ia tunjukkan disaat aku masih di Korea. Lalu bagaimana disaat aku kembali ke Cina dan tiba-tiba datang ke sini lagi? Apakah sifat itu masih ia tunjukkan kepadaku? Apakah diriku masih ada dihatinya setelah aku meninggalkannya berbulan-bulan? Terpisah Negara dan lautan? Seorang remaja itu sering sekali merasakan kelabilan jika berhubungan dengan cinta. Hhh, bagaimana jika ia sudah tidak mencintaiku? Apakah semua yang aku lakukan ini sia-sia? Dan apakah cintaku dan penantianku juga sia-sia? Ck, tak terasa air mataku yang sedari tadi menumpuk di pelupuk mataku tumpah juga. Aku ini namja, tapi kenapa aku menangis, eoh? Ck, umurku sudah dewasa kenapa masih cengeng seperti ini? aku hapus air mataku dengan bajuku, tapi kenapa masih saja mengalir? Dan kenapa dadaku ini terasa sakit? Apakah ini perasaan seseorang yang sedang dilanda patah hati?

**Luhan POV End**

Luhan meremas dada kirinya dengan tangan kanannya guna menghilangkan rasa sakit didadanya. Setelah beberapa menit terlarut dalam kesedihan, ia pun memutuskan untuk membaca fanfiction. Ia mengambil netbook berwarna putih miliknya dan menyalakannya. Ia tersenyum melihat wallpaper netbooknya yang terlihat ada 4 orang namja disitu. Luhan, Sehun, Kai dan Dio. Kai terlihat merangkul pundak Dio dan membentuk hati yang besar dengan satu tangan Dio, sedangkan Sehun dan Luhan membentuk hati kecil yang ditempatkan diantara mereka berdua. Mereka semua terlihat tersenyum senang, tahukah kalian jika itu semua melambangkan cinta mereka berempat? Tapi, apakah semua itu akan berlaku selamanya?

Luhan pun mengklik Opera dan mensearch EXO Fanfiction. Ia menemukan 1 fanfiction berjudul 'Triangle Love' dengan cast, dirinya, Sehun dan Kai. Karena ia kira itu tentang Hunhan Couple, maka ia membacanya. Ck, tapi ternyata itu adalah fanfic Hunkai Couple. Dan salahkan saja Luhan yang tidak melihat dulu genrenya yaitu Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Romance. Oh hello, Angst + Hurt/Comfort gimana gak sedih coba? dan juga Luhan tidak melihat dulu warningnya yang ternyata ada CharaDeathnya, yah mungkin mending yah kalo Kai yang meninggal tapi ini Luhan yang meninggal. Ck, dasar pabbo! Barusaja air matanya berhenti sekarang sudah mengalir lagi dan malah lebih deras dari yang tadi. Hatinya yang baru saja hilang rasa sakitnya, sekarang malah timbul lagi dan lebih sakit dari yang tadi. Cih, dia namja yang rapuh sekali sih. Tiba-tiba, ada yang memeluk leher Luhan dari belakang membuatnya terperanjat kaget.

"Baca fanfic lagi Hyung?" ucap suara bass yang dapat Luhan ketahui bahwa itu adalah Sehun.

"Aku mau kekamar mandi dulu." Ucap Luhan pelan seraya melepaskan pelukan Sehun dilehernya. Ia berjalan cepat kearah kamar mandi takut Sehun melihat air matanya yang masih berjatuhan itu. Luhan pun segera masuk ke kamar mandi. Tidak ada niat sedikitpun didalam hatinya untuk mandi. Ia hanya ingin menangis sepuasnya disitu. Luhan menyalakan shower guna menyamarkan suara tangisannya. Lalu Luhan pun berdiri dibawah siraman shower dan air matanya mengalir dengan deras dan isakannya pun menggema di kamar mandi, namun dapat disamarkan oleh suara shower.

**Sehun POV**

Ada apa dengan Luhan Hyung? Tidak biasanya ia menolak pelukanku. Apa aku berbuat salah padanya? Tiba-tiba ekor mataku tidak sengaja melihat sebuah fanfic yang sepertinya baru saja dibaca Luhan Hyung. Aku melihat judulnya, Triangle Love. Cast: Sehun, Luhan, Kai. Setelah melihat castnya aku langsung membaca hingga kebawah, tunggu, masa cuma gara-gara fanfic ini Luhan Hyung marah denganku? Yang benar saja! Ini kan hanya sekedar fanfic, tidak mungkin Luhan Hyung akan mengacuhkannya seperti itu,

**Sehun POV End**

Sudah sejam Luhan berada dikamar mandi, Sehun mulai terlihat gelisah. Ia berjalan mondar-mandir dikamarnya. Tidak biasanya Luhan mandi selama ini. Fikirannya mulai tidak enak. Karena saking penasarannya, Sehun pun mengetuk pintu kamar mandi dan berkata,

"Hyung?" tidak ada jawaban.

"Hyung?" tidak ada jawaban lagi.

"Hyung!" namun lagi-lagi tidak ada jawaban. Rasa khawatir dan berbagai fikiran negatif mulai berputar-putar di otak Sehun. Ia pun berusaha mendobrak pintu kamar mandi yang ternyata dikunci. Setelah tiga kali mencoba, akhirnya ia pun bisa membukanya. Sehun terkaget dengan pemandangan didepannya. Luhan terlihat duduk dipojokkan kamar mandi. Wajahnya dan bibirnya pucat, matanya bengkak dan memerah, ia terlihat menggigil, posisinya sekarang tengah menekuk kedua kakinya ke dada dan memeluknya dengan kedua tangannya. Sehun segera berlari kearah Luhan dan memakaikannya dengan handuk yang dia ambil setelah mematikan shower. Ia membawa Luhan keluar kamar mandi dan menyuruhnya bersender sebentar di dinding sementara Sehun mengambilkan pakaian untuk Luhan. Tapi, karena Luhan merasa tubuhnya sudah sangat lemas, akhirnya ia pingsan saat itu juga.

GEDUBRAK!

Suara yang keras itu membuat semua member EXO K minus Sehun dan Kris yang sedang nonton TV terlonjak kaget dan segera berlari ke kamar Suho dan Sehun. Sehun yang juga kaget langsung menggendong Luhan ala bridal style dan meletakannya di tempat tidur setelah mengganti pakaian Luhan dan memakaikannya jaket dan menyelimutinya dengan bedcover bergambar hello kitty kesukaan Luhan. Tiba-tiba, semua member EXO yanga berada diluar langsung masuk ke kamar Suho dan Sehun dan menatap Sehun dengan bingung. Mereka berjalan mendekati Sehun dan menatapnya dengan tatapan ada-apa-ini. Sehun pun menjelaskan kenapa ini bisa terjadi tapi dia sendiri tidak tahu alasannya. Tiba-tiba, Kris berkata,

"Ck. Dasar Luhan Hyung. Akhir-akhir ini kesehatannya sering drop tapi malah melakukan hal ini…" ucap Kris membuat semua member menatapnya bingung.

"Akhir-akhir ini, Luhan Hyung sering sakit karena kelelahan, disaat kami diberi libur, aku sebenarnya tidak mengizinkan ia untuk pergi ke Korea, tapi karena ia memaksa akhirnya akupun membolehkannya dengan syarat harus menjaga kesehatannya, tapi dia malah melakukan hal ini. Aku memang leader yang tidak becus." Ucap Kris seraya mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Suho pun mengusap-usap punggung Kris berusaha menenangkan namjachingunya. Semua yang disitu minus Suho dan Kris terbengong mendengar penuturan Kris. Sebesar itukan keinginan Luhan untuk datang ke Korea?

Tiba-tiba, Dio memberikan tatapan kepada Suho seolah berkata, ayo-kita-tinggalkan-mereka-berdua. Suho pun mengangguk dan mengisyaratkan kepada Baekyeol untuk keluar. Mereka berempat pun keluar. Kai yang hendak menghampiri Sehun langsung ditarik Dio untuk keluar. Setelah semua hyungnya sudah keluar, Sehun duduk disamping tempat tidur Luhan dan menggenggam tangan Luhan yang dingin karena terlalu lama berada dibawah shower. Ia mengecup tangan Luhan berulang kali dan berkali-kali mengucapkan 'Mianhae'. Air matanya tidak dapat ia bendung lagi melihat Hyung kesayangannya seperti ini karenanya. Ia juga belum tahu alasannya, tapi ia tahu Luhan melakukan hal ini pasti karenanya. Tiba-tiba, kepala Suho menongol dari balik pintu dan berkata,

"Sehun-ah, Kris Hyung mau bicara." Ucap Suho membuat Sehun terlonjak kaget. Ia pun berjalan mengikuti Suho dan melihat Kris duduk di sofa ruang tamu sambil menatapnya tajam. Sehun yang ketakutan pun bersembunyi dibalik punggung Suho.

"Kau membuatnya takut Hyung." Ucap Suho membuat Kris langsung melembutkan tatapan matanya. Dengan hati-hati, Sehun pun duduk di sebuah single sofa yang berhadapan dengan Kris sedangkan Suho duduk disebelah Kris.

"Sehun-ah, kau sudah tahu kenapa ia melakukan hal itu?" tanya Kris ttp. Sehun pun menggeleng.

'Dasar seme tidak peka!' batin Suho dan Kris.

"Oke, sebelumnya aku mau ngasih tau, kami, EXO M sebenernya diberi libur tidak secara cuma-cuma." Ucap Kris membuat Sehun langsung menatapnya bingung.

"Maksud Hyung?" tanya Sehun bingung.

"Sebenarnya, EXO M mendapat libur karena Luhan Hyung yang terus-terusan memohon kepada manager agar diberi libur. Emm, sekitar dua bulan ini dia memohon terus kepada manager, karena manager juga merasa kasihan, akhirnya kami diberi libur selama 3 minggu." Jelas Kris membuat Sehun tertegun.

"Setelah tahu kami diberi libur, Luhan Hyung langsung bersiap untuk pergi kesini, ia berniat untuk pergi sendiri kesini, tapi yah karena aku yang menjabat sebagai leader disitu tidak mungkin kan membiarkannya pergi sendirian, jadi terpaksa aku harus menemaninya." Ucap Kris seraya menghela nafas.

"Ck, jika aku menemaninya saja dia masih melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu, gimana kalo aku gak ikut?" ucap Kris seraya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Kris Hyung, lalu kenapa Luhan Hyung melakukan hal itu?" tanya Sehun penasaran.

"Sehun-ah, kau tahukan seberapa berat perjuangan Luhan Hyung untuk dapat kesini?" tanya Suho lembut. Sehun pun mengangguk.

"Lalu gimana ia tidak kesal dan sedih jika ia sudah disini tapi kau malah mengacuhkannya dan terus saja mengobrol dengan Kkamjongie?" tanya Suho membuat Sehun kaget.

"Dan juga, kau ini masih remaja Sehun-ah, Luhan Hyung pasti takut cintamu untuknya masih terombang-ambing dihatimu, apalagi kalian berpisah dalam waktu yang lama." Ucap Suho.

'Aigoo… Hannie Hyung, mianhae.' Batin Sehun sedih.

Tiba-tiba, Baekhyun berteriak,

"Sehun-ah! Luhan Hyung sudah sadar!" teriak Baekhyun membuat Sehun langsung berlari kearah kamarnya dan Suho. Ia melihat Luhan sedang menatap kearahnya dengan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Sehun pun langsung berlari kearah Luhan dan memeluknya dengan erat. Baekhyun pun tersenyum senang dan menutup pintu. Tiba-tiba seluruh member EXO yang tersisa mendatangi Baekhyun.

"Baekkie Hyung, kenapa ditutup?" ucap Chanyeol bingung.

"Biarkan mereka berdua dulu mengurusi masalah mereka. Kita sebaiknya pergi dulu dari sini." Ucap Baekhyun seraya berjalan kearah ruang TV diikuti member-member EXO yang tersisa.

Sehun&Suho's Room…

Sehun merasa aneh karena Luhan tidak membalas pelukannya. Ia pun melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Luhan bingung.

"Hyung, Mianhae. Aku gak bermaksud mengacuhkanmu." Ucap Sehun lirih.

"Gwaenchana Sehun-ah." Ucap Luhan seraya mengelus surai brunette Sehun dengan sayang.

"Lalu kenapa Hyung tidak membalas pelukanku?" tanya Sehun dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Aku hanya syok. Aish, kenapa kau menjadi cengeng begini,eoh?" ucap Luhan seraya tersenyum manis.

"Mianhae, Hyung. Mianhae,mianhae,mianhae,mianhae,mia-" kata-kata Sehun terputus disaat Luhan menaruh jari telunjuknya dibibir Sehun.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Sehun-ah. Sudahlah berhenti minta maaf atau aku akan marah." Ucap Luhan dengan raut wajah yang dibuat serius.

"Andwae,Hyung!" ucap Sehun seraya memeluk Luhan dan sekarang pelukannya dibalas oleh Luhan.

"Hahaha.. Bercanda Sehun-ah." Ucap Luhan.

Setelah beberapa detik dalam posisi seperti itu, Luhan berkata,

"Sarangahae Yeongwonhi, Oh Sehoon." Ucap Luhan seraya tersenyum manis didalam pelukan Sehun.

"Nado Saranghae, Chagi. Yeongwonhi." Ucap Sehun seraya mengelus surai coklat muda milik Luhan.

Kai&Dio…

Kai menatap Dio bingung. Mau kemana Hyungnya malam-malam begini?

"Mau kemana Hyung?" tanya Kai bingung. Sedangkan Dio hanya diam dan melengos pergi.

'Ada apa dengan Dio Hyung?' batin Kai seraya menyusul Dio keluar. Kai menatap Dio bingung disaat ia berpamitan dengan Suho dan segera keluar. Kai pun menyusul Dio tanpa berpamitan dulu dengan Suho. Ia mengikuti kemana Dio berjalan dan akhirnya Dio berhenti dan duduk di taman yang berada jauh dari dorm. Kai pun ikut duduk disamping Dio.

"Ada apa kau mengikutiku Kkamjong-ah?" tanya Dio datar tanpa menatap Kai.

"Kau marah padaku, chagiya?" tanya Kai seraya berjongkok didepan Dio.

"Menurutmu?" tanya Dio yang akhirnya menatap Kai.

"Memang apa salahku?" tanya Kai balik.

"Menurutmu?" tanya Dio balik membuat Kai merasa sedikit kesal.

"Molla." Ucap Kai seraya duduk disebelah Dio. Otaknya berputar mengingat apa saja yang ia lakukan sehingga membuat namjachingunya marah. Dan, Aha, ketemu!

"Kau cemburu Hyung?" selidik Kai.

"Tidak." Ucap Dio dengan ekspresi datar.

"Benarkah?" tanya Kai.

"Menurutmu?" tanya Dio balik.

"Ahaha… Kau cemburu kan Hyung? Bilang saja!" ucap Kai seraya tertawa.

"Kalau iya kenapa?" tanya Dio kesal seraya menatap Kai dengan wajah memerah.

"Gwaenchana. Itu berarti kau menyayangiku." Ucap Kai dengan pedenya.

"Aku memang menyayangimu tidak seperti kau yang hanya berfikiran melakukan 'ini itu' denganku, dasar pervert!" ucap Dio seraya memeletkan lidahnya kearah Kai.

"Yak Hyung! Jangan membangkitkan otak yadongku atau aku akan menyerangmu sekarang juga!" ucap Kai kesal.

"Memangnya kau berani,eoh? Kkamjong pervert!" goda Dio seraya berlari meninggalkan Kai.

"Yak Hyung! Mau kemana kau! Ya, siap-siap gak bisa jalan kau! Hahaha!" ucap Kai seraya tertawa evil dan mengejar Dio yang sudah kabur duluan.

END~

Oke, saya mau balesin review dulu yaw, eh yang udah baca ini jangan lupa review lho!

It's Hurt:

Triple-Y: Mian kalo yang Hunkai kayaknya gak bisa, tapi kalo Chanbaek udah ada kok cari aja. Makasih :)

Reita: Ahahaha.. Jangan dio punya aku *rebut Dio #dibunuh EXOtics* makasih udah review!

Reita: Iya, ooohh, oke sip :)

raefhe: Gomawo, Baekyeol? seme siapa uke siapa ini? kalo Chanbaek udah ada tinggal diliat :D

AIrzanti: Iya yah, oow, :D nyelow aja.. Kris itu punya semua EXOtics :D, iyaw, Gomawo :)

Super Junior&ELF:

blackwinter: Hmm.. Tentu aja, kita kan ELF, yang akan selalu menjaga mereka selamanya!

: Hngg... hahaha sampe speechless, aku gak ngerti-_- okey, gwaenchana :)

Please Don't Go:

LOLPEDIA: Yaw, muka Yeol emang seme banget lagian biarpun Yeol imut masih imutan Baekkie, ya kan? ;) saya bukan tukang gebuk kok-_- ini bukan cerita humor chingu-_-, ne, Annyeong :)

Say My Name: namanya juga Angst masa lucu itumah humor -_-V iyasih, pastinya Baekkie tetep cuteee! Oh iya tentu! iya maap saya bikinya buru2 sih-_-, ada kok fic Hunhan banyak :D okey :)

mayuka57: maap itu ada yang kurang-_- menurut saya yang kayak Kyumin malah Hunhan =D Sip, Gomawo :)

Nah segitu dulu balesannya, saya pulang dulu, Pay Pay! *seret Kaido*


End file.
